Kiddie TV
Kiddie TV is the country's satellite and cable educational and children's TV channel that launched on March 30, 2013. Aimed for baby and children for kids with playschool, pre-school, schools and playground owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Description Kiddie TV is a 24-hour children's cable and satellite kids channel that aims to educate for children of IBC for the Filipino children audiencen. By offering well-loved children's television programming of IBC and kids program fare in fun, learning, excitement and play with toys, pre-school, schools, playschool, playground and games. The channel will cater 1-12-year-old audiences in the Philippines. Local advertisers and cable operators will have enhanced opportunities to work with Kiddie TV on customized marketing solutions including sponsorships of programming and tailored advertising opportunities including events, promotions and multi-platform marketing solutions. Today, the Kiddie TV is available to over 3 million public school students and playschool in over 2,000 pre-school, public elementary and high schools in 60 provinces in all regions of the country, and has an expanded household viewership in 75 provinces. Over 3 million public school students in over 2,000 public elementary and high schools in 60 provinces in all regions of the country. Programs on Kiddie TV 'Current' 'Local' Programs from IBC *''KapinoyLand'' (March 30, 2013-present) *''Y2K: Yes 2 Kids'' (re-run in 1998-2003: March 30, 2013-present) *''Kidcetera'' (re-run in 2003: March 30, 2013-present) 'Foreign' *''KangaZoo Club'' (April 1, 2013-present) *''Teletubbies'' (April 1, 2013-present) *''Kidsongs'' (January 18, 2016-present) 'Animation' *''Angelina Ballerina'' (June 3, 2017-present) *''Chuggington'' (January 8, 2018-present) *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (January 27, 2014-present) *''Dragon Tales'' (March 30, 2013-present) *''Fireman Sam'' (March 30, 2013-present) *''Heathcliff'' (May 13, 2013-present) *''Make Way For Noddy'' (March 30, 2013-present) *''Max & Ruby'' (2019-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2019-present) *''Pingu'' (January 13, 2014-present) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (March 30, 2013-present) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (March 3, 2018-present) *''Widget'' (January 27, 2014-present) *''Yakkity Yak'' (January 3, 2015-present) 'Former programming' 'Local' Programs from IBC *''Science Kwela'' (February 15, 2016-2017) *''Pamana'' (February 15, 2016-2017) *''Math Power'' (February 15, 2016-2017) *''Learn with English'' (February 15, 2016-2017) 'Foreign' *''Artzooka!'' (Janaury 19, 2015-2019) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (March 30, 2013-January 15, 2016, now with RPN) *''Barney & Friends'' (March 30, 2013-January 3, now with RPN) *''Sesame Street'' (March 30, 2013-January 3, 2014, now with RPN) *''Elmo's World'' (April 1, 2013-January 10, 2014) *''Global Grover'' (April 1, 2013-January 10, 2014) *''Play School'' (March 30, 2013-2019) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (April 1, 2013-January 3, 2014) *''The Froozles'' (January 9, 2017-2019) 'Animation' *''Dinosaucers'' (January 9, 2017-2019) *''Gawayn'' (June 11, 2018-2019) *''Gogo's Adventures with English'' (April 1, 2013-2019) *''Postman Pat'' (March 30, 2013-January 26, 2014) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (March 30, 2013-2019) *''Sonic Boom'' (June 9, 2018-2019) *''The Magic Roundabout'' (April 1, 2013-January 24, 2014) *''The Popeye Show'' (October 12, 2013-June 3, 2018) See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Nickelodeon *Nickelodeon Asia *Nickelodeon (Southeast Asia) *Nickelodeon (Philippines) *Cartoon Network (Philippines) *All Youth Channels External links *Official website *Kiddie TV on Facebook *Kiddie TV on Twitter References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 2013 Category:Children's television networks Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation